Back From The Future
by toffeelola
Summary: Chris didn't save the future, he's come back for a second time but he's brought a mystery girl with him, who he later reveals as his sister, the two of them must stay in the past much longer than they anticipated, will they be able to make sure Wyatt turns out to be a good and will they find love of their own? Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Bronte surveyed the area with keen eyes. She knew he was near, she just didn't know when he would show up. The room was dark and eerily quiet, if she showed her emotions she probably would have shuddered but she was stronger than that so she didn't. She knew that Wyatt would know by now that she was near the book, he was coming for her, Chris wasn't too far away either, he was going to go to the past for a second time seeing as he obviously failed the first and Wyatt still became evil. She flipped through the book looking for the page with the spell; her and Chris had been planning this for weeks. She looked behind her when she thought she heard something to see her oldest brother standing before her with a team of darklighters.

"Look what we have here?" Wyatt spoke in an attempt to intimidate her, he flashed his hands toward her, he had developed the ability to explode things from his mother but he was able to control it to the level where he could set objects or living things on fire, Bronte moved quickly as the chair near her started to burn to a crisp.

"Face it Wyatt! You can't break me, ever!" Bronte yelled at her brother.

"Just watch me!" Wyatt yelled back with a smirk as he tried to set her on fire a few more times, but to no avail. He ordered the dark lighters to fire at her and eventually one of them managed a direct hit in her stomach, she knew which one of the dark lighters the arrow belonged to as she fell to the ground, the arrow protruding from her stomach, "Told you", Wyatt said to her as he kicked her several times before leaving.

Chris arrived at the manor and called out for his sister, he went into the attic and panicked when he saw his eighteen year old sister lying in a heap on the ground. He ran to her aid and cradled her small form in his arms. He tried healing her but realised that the arrow was cursed and the only way he could heal her was if he killed the dark lighter that shot the arrow.

"Chris, you need to go, for everyone's sake", She muttered as she clutched onto his jacket.

"I'm not leaving you here to die Bronte", Chris told his baby sister as he gently picked her up and opened the portal to the past.

/\

Phoebe cooed over her baby nephew, it had been over a year since Chris went back to the future, she wasn't exactly sure what happened but Leo had been told the next day by the elders that all was well. Although Phoebe hadn't been feeling right these last two days or so, something was wrong she could sense it.

Piper was busying herself in the kitchen, thinking about the workload tonight at P3. Paige volunteered to babysit Wyatt whilst Piper worked.

"Why did no one tell me we were out of cinnamon?" Piper asked, "How am I supposed to make my cinnamon scrolls now?"

"Well, you could always just go down the road and buy some from the bakery", Phoebe suggested as she teased her nephew with a small plush toy, "Don't stress, I'll run down to the store now to get some."

"Somebody, Help me!" Phoebe and Piper heard someone cry and they raced up to the attic to see Chris with a young woman in his arms.

"Um…Chris…" His mother spoke to him, wearing her flour covered apron and a wooden spoon in one hand.

"I can explain but just get me a place where I can put her", Chris said as the girl looked at her surroundings.

"Chris!" She yelled, "Why the hell did you take me back here! I want to go back home, now!"

"I know", Chris said as Piper directed him to a room and he placed her down on the bed, Piper called for Leo to come down from being with the elders or back from taking care of one of his charges.

Chris left her on the bed to go and talk to the three sisters and Leo who had just orbed in.

"What's going on?" Leo questioned, seeing his twenty-three year old son was back from the future.

"Oh, Chris just came back from the future with a young girl, who is she anyway Chris?" Piper asked curiously as she went and picked up her now crying baby from his crib.

"Well, you see mum, she's my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, you mean, she's our daughter up there? Why haven't you healed her yet?" Leo said as he started pacing frantically.

"Look dad, you can't heal here because where we come from dark lighters can put curses on their arrows, meaning you can only heal her if you kill the dark lighter who hit her and yes she is your daughter, as much as she would hate to admit it", Chris said, gradually getting louder out of his frustration, almost immediately after he had finished speaking Paige orbed in.

"What took you so long?" Piper asked, annoyed.

"Well, I was being given another temp job, at a fish and chip shop, what have I missed?" She asked as she sat down, "I'm guessing a lot."

"Yeah, just a bit", Phoebe said putting her fingers near each other to signal a small amount.

"Apparently I have a daughter, can I ask what her name is? And what do you mean she would hate to admit to be our daughter?" Piper asked curiously.

"Her name is Bronte", Said Chris, regretting having already told them so much, "And I can't tell you anything more, future consequences."

/\

Bronte saw the swirl of blue lights and watched her brother come in the room. She smiled as best she could as a tear rolled down her cheek, before she cleared her throat.

"Why did you tell them that I was their daughter, they weren't supposed to know", She said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out", He said as he bent over the bed.

"I can't believe Wyatt is still evil, I thought we got him but it must be something else, it must happen while I'm gone, we can't tell the sisters anything else about my future or I'll lose James", Bronte stated and Chris nodded his head.

"I know, it's just that it would be so easy to get rid of those years of hurt and pain", Chris explained as he grabbed her hand, "It's my job to protect you, you're my little sister and I feel like I can't."

"Chris, it's okay really, without going through the childhood I went through I wouldn't be who I am today and we wouldn't have James in our life, I miss him already, why did you have to take me with you, James is stuck with Aunt Paige now until we fix this."

"If I hadn't taken you, you would have died which would be worse for him anyways", Chris said as Bronte began to grow weary and slowly succumb to her subconscious and enter an unconscious state and images of her childhood invaded her mind.

/\

_Bronte looked around, nobody was home, she wondered why. Had they all abandoned her? She was only six and she didn't know why they would leave her home by herself, suddenly her brother Chris orbed in and pushed her out of the way just as a dark lighter came into the manor and shot an arrow at her, Chris telekinetically threw the arrow out of the way before the being left and he went to comfort his sister. He explained to her how their aunties were working and their mother was expecting a darklighter attack and so took Wyatt away from the house._

_The scene changed to Bronte's tenth birthday. The young girl ran down the stairs to see her family, the sisters were casually talking to each other as Chris poured himself some cereal, Wyatt was off watching TV and her energy dropped when nobody mentioned anything._

"_Morning sweetie", Piper said as she walked past and rubbed her daughter's head. Bronte smiled, hiding her tears and ran back up to her room to play with her dolls. Her family had forgotten her tenth birthday, this was the day that she would come into her powers. Unlike her two gifted brothers she was not given her powers at birth, the angel of destiny discussed with her and her parents that she would receive them on her tenth birthday. She didn't know what her powers would be, she knew she would be able to orb considering that the elders made her father a whitelighter again not long before she was conceived. Emotional pain rippled through her body as the tears streamed down her face. _

_The pain was felt by the leech demons, a new form of demon that only arose within the last few years, the feed off pain. First they search for people who are feeling great emotional or physical pain and take them back to their lair where they will torture them for years and feed off their pain until they die._

_The demon appeared in the attic, or her room, there weren't enough rooms for all the children and Bronte, being the youngest had her room in the attic. The demon was wearing a black suit and had spiked hair, in all respects he looked completely normal. The demon took the young girl to his lair and locked her in a magic proof cage. _

/\

Chris searched everywhere in the attic and then went to Bianca's apartment. This was the place where she had said the spell leading back to the future. He looked in all the books, on the floor everywhere, hoping that it would still be there even though it was well over a year since she died. He needed to go back to the future to kill the dark lighter and break the curse on the arrow that shot Bronte so he could heal her. He rummaged through the books until a piece of loose paper fell on the ground, the writing had faded but he could still make out the words on the sheet.

_Hear my words, _

_I want to see,_

_What the future,_

_Holds for me._

He tucked the piece of paper into his pocket and orbed back to the manor where he found a piece of chalk and began to draw the portal to the future just as his father orbed in.

"Hang on a sec, you're not going anywhere until you explain what's going on, why are you leaving so soon anyway?" Leo asked with his arms folded and a sceptical look on his face.

"Please, it's the only way to save Bronte."

/\

**Hope you all like it! Please R&R!**

**More interesting stuff to come in later chapters.**

**~Toffeelola **


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to come with you", Leo demanded stubbornly.

"You can't! Don't you get it, if I change Bronte's future in anyway, it could be fatal", Chris answered delicately, he didn't mean Bronte would die, he meant James would.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked with a quizzical look.

"I can't tell you that", Chris answered casually, "Now can you let me do this, I have to try and save my sister."

"Fine", Leo said before he walked over to Bronte's room.

"Hear the words, I want to see, what the future, holds for me", Chris said the rhyme and the portal opened, he walked in, taking the paper with him so nobody would follow.

/\

Bronte knew that Chris had gone back to the future. She wanted to get out of the manor now, she couldn't take it any longer, memories of hurt and pain lingered here, she thought of the times when she was sixteen, that was when she moved out of the house, Chris had helped her. She couldn't stay with James under this roof, things were hard for her when she finally escaped and the memories flashed through her mind.

_The demons were beating her again so they could feed of the pain they were inflicting. She had recently been able to orb but not outside the magic proof cage, she could only orb on the spot. She had developed a plan to orb out when they were torturing her, the only time they took her out of the cage._

_The plan was flawed, she didn't have enough strength to orb out of the beating and even if she did they would be able to sense her pain and find her again. She hadn't quite got a grip on her other power, she tried but she heard everything. She had been blessed with the gift of telepathy, to be able to hear others thoughts, see their memories, travel through their mind and to share her thoughts and memories with others, it was an advancement on the gift of empathy which her aunt had received._

_It took her a while but once she was able to single out the minds of the individual demons during the beating she was eventually able to distract them by allowing them to feel the pain, she had learnt to channel it through her power, this destroyed the demons and she orbed back to the manor._

_It wasn't the place it used to be, probes scanned the land and she saw in the attic a holographic projection of the book of shadows. She walked downstairs to see that the place that she once lived was now a museum. She called out to Chris before she collapsed._

/\

"Chris!" Wyatt said as he stepped forth towards his younger brother, "I thought you would come back! I mean after all, that looked like a pretty fatal that hit, I hope she's alright."

"You bastard!" Chris yelled, "That's our little sister! How could you do that?!"

"Easy really, you hire the darklighter and tell him to shoot", Wyatt replied, "I suppose you came back to kill the culprit?"

"What's it to you?" Chris questioned.

"You have a spell that I need", Wyatt stated simply, "One to go to the past, I have the darklighter that you want."

"You can't have it!" Chris told his brother who began to choke him, Chris was gasping for air and Wyatt didn't show any mercy.

"Oh, and I've also got something else you might want", Wyatt remarked as a small child walked out from behind him.

"NO!" Chris yelled as a darklighter took aim at the two year old boy, "Please, how could you do this?!"

"Like I said, I need the spell", Wyatt told his brother as the darklighter drew back his arrow.

"Fine", Chris gave in, he gave his brother the spell he took with him when he went to the past, he knew he would regret it but he couldn't let Wyatt hurt the small boy, he was wrong though because the darklighter still released the arrow, Chris was just lucky enough to be able to use his hands to telekinetically throw the arrow back at the darklighter before it hit the boy, "You said you wouldn't hurt him."

"That's not exactly a direct quote", Wyatt said with a smirk as he left the building leaving only the darklighter that shot Bronte behind, Chris used his powers to throw a loose arrow on the ground at the dark lighter and kill it.

"At least he held up his end of the deal, kind of", Chris said as the young boy walked over towards him, he didn't speak, Chris didn't blame him, he held the boy in his arms and said the spell to go to the past, fortunately he had memorized it before he surrendered it to his evil, older brother.

/\

Phoebe paced back and forth, only causing Piper to go more insane. Paige sat down watching this silent affair happen between their sisters.

"Maybe we should go and see her", Paige suggested.

"No, we tried, every time we've been told to leave her alone", replied Phoebe, "I think we should just let Chris handle this, he knows what he's doing."

"Speaking of which, where is the neurotic freak because if he's not back soon I think I might end up taking his place", Piper remarked as they heard a deafening scream from the room which Bronte was in.

The three sisters ran upstairs and opened the door to see Bronte screaming out in pain, Leo was by her side but the screaming didn't cease. The girls jumped when they heard a crash from the attic, Paige orbed up there with Phoebe while Piper and Leo stayed by Bronte's side. They saw Chris come in through a portal cradling a young boy.

"Chris…" Phoebe started warily and she noticed the screaming stopped, "What's going on here?"

"I need to know if Bronte screamed", demanded Chris as he walked towards them, the small boy holding onto his hand.

"Yeah she did, what has this got to do with anything and what's with the kid?" Paige asked.

"It's a long story, I need to go heal Bronte", Chris said as he ran off, leaving the small boy behind.

"Okay", Said Paige as she knelt down to the boys level and introduced herself.

/\

"Chris, she was screaming, w-what does that mean?" Piper asked nervously.

"Don't worry mum, it's a good thing, it means that the curse is broken, the recipient always experiences excruciating pain once the curse is lifted", Chris said as he began to heal his sister who woke up and hugged her brother.

"Thank you", She whispered in his ear.

"Don't thank me yet, we have just a few hoops to get through first", Chris whispered back.

/\

**Yay! Another update so soon!**

**Hope you all liked it please give me reviews, they give me inspiration to write more!**

**So who is the little boy and what is his link to Chris? You'll find out soon, if you already figured it out then shh! **

**So now you know Bronte has the gift of telepathy, she can also channel what she's feeling physically and emotionally through her thoughts (on rare occasions).**

**There is also another surprise to come **

**=Toffeelola!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bronte saw the boy and glared at Chris, why had he brought him back. Chris looked guilty and decided to use her powers to communicate secretly with Chris.

'_Why did you bring him back?'_

'_Wyatt would have killed him if I didn't.'_

'_How are we going to explain this to them?'_

'_I don't know.'_

"So, can I just say it and ask who the boy is?" Phoebe asked.

"Sorry, can't tell you, future consequences", Bronte said before Chris could say anything.

"What kind of future consequences will it have?" Piper inquired as she sat on the bed next to Bronte.

"If I tell you who he is then he will die", Bronte stated.

"Why?" Piper questioned further.

"Because if you find out he might not exist any longer because you will stop him from existing", Bronte stated, "I can't tell you anymore."

"Okay, I think maybe Bronte should get some rest, haven't you got a temp job to get back to Paige?" Chris asked.

"Since when do you care about my temp jobs?" Paige queried receiving a stubborn look from Chris and rolling her eyes then stated, "Fine, I'll go, if you want us out of the room you only have to say so."

"Okay, We'll go", Said Phoebe as she pulled Piper along behind her.

"I'll go discuss with the elders the situation", Leo stated as he orbed out.

"So, you saw Wyatt? How is he?" Bronte asked as the little boy clambered onto the bed.

"Um Wyatt, he's the same, um, I kind of had to give him the spell to get to the past", Chris said defeatedly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bronte shouted.

"Shh, I had to if I was going to save the both of you", Chris said acknowledging the small boy.

"You mean he could just waltz on in here any time he pleases?" Bronte yelled again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go", Chris said as he rubbed the boys forehead and orbed out, Bronte remembered the times when she came back home.

/\

_Chris took her to the apartment where the family was staying, she was told how her mother died not long after she disappeared, Phoebe was killed a year later, some of her cousins were dead too. Paige was a wreck trying to look after them all. Bronte was only fourteen, making Chris eighteen and Wyatt twenty._

_The next few years were rough, she went through a stage of depression and was constantly suicidal but Chris made sure she was always safe. One night she went out clubbing with her friend, she had gotten extremely drunk and met this guy. She liked him but didn't notice when he slipped something in her drink, he offered to walk her home and then raped her._

_Images jumped to nine months later when Bronte gave birth to her son, James._

/\

"Mummy", the little boy said as he snuggled against his mother, "Where's Lucy?"

Chris held back the tears thinking of Lucy, he had meant to leave Bronte behind to stay with Lucy and James but when she got hit he couldn't, James had been with Aunt Paige, he was sure Lucy was there also, she often stayed to watch over James. If Wyatt had attacked her he swore he would kill the bastard.

Chris thought about Bianca, he was supposed to marry her. He prayed to God if he changed the future she would come back. It was a delicate situation with thought, especially with Bronte, if her future is changed too much and she doesn't go through her childhood then she won't be so careless as to go clubbing and get drunk and therefore James would cease to exist.

/\

"Leo, what are we going to do?" Piper asked when he came back from his meeting with the Elders.

"Well, the Elders want to know who the child is", Leo stated looking at Piper, "Did they tell you while I was gone."

"Of course they didn't tell us!" Phoebe stated when an Idea popped into her mind, "I could never sense Chris but if I get close enough to Bronte or the boy I might be able to sense them."

"It's worth a shot", Paige said as she grabbed Phoebe's hand, "I'll orb us to the room for only a few seconds and let me know if you feel anything.

Phoebe and Paige materialised in the room and Bronte ran jumped up from the bed at the first sign of blue lights and put her hand into the middle of the orb. Paige materialised with Bronte's hand pushed through her stomach, she started to cough up blood and suffocate before Bronte grabbed her son's hand and removed the hand from Paige, Phoebe was horrified at what happened and saw as Bronte took on a different identity, her hair turned to a blonde colour and her eyes turned blue. She ran over to grab her son before orbing out of the manor with him.

"LEO!" Phoebe screamed as she watched Paige dying on the floor.

"What happened…"Leo started as he orbed in to see Paige on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Heal first, ask later", Phoebe said.

/\

"So tell us what happened", Piper said as the sisters Leo and Chris sat on the couch.

"She put her hand into Paige's orb which ended right in her stomach and then, when we materialised, before she left she changed identity, she looked completely different, it was like it was demonic", Phoebe stated.

"Chris, what are you not telling us?" Piper demanded, rising her voice slightly, "Did you bring a demon into our house and say she was your sister?"

"Okay, look, if she was a demon why was she hit with a darklighter's arrow?" Chris retaliated defensively.

"She's not your sister is she Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"No, she's not", Chris answered.

"You mean you brought evil into this household?!" Leo yelled.

"Look, just, leave her be please", Chris begged.

"What aren't you telling us Chris?" Paige asked.

"Look, you know she's a whitelighter at least right? So you know she can't be evil right?" Chris tried to confirm with them.

"We don't know any more Chris, all we know is we can't trust you and whoever that girl is that also came back from the future can't be trusted either.

/\

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! And who is Lucy? (just so you all don't jump to completely wrong conclusions, Lucy is not his girlfriend or anything) Still a mystery though…**

**Please Review my work! I am open to criticism, it helps me to learn, also if you have any input for ideas for the plot I would love to hear them.**

**The one and only,**

**~Toffeelola**


	5. Chapter 5

Bronte had orbed to Valhalla. She trusted the Valkyries there and knew they would take good care of her son. She didn't know if Chris would find her, she saw the look in his eyes when James mentioned Lucy. He probably wanted to go back to the future again to save her. She was only three years old after all. Chris was twenty three now and Bronte was going to be nineteen in a few weeks, James had turned two just over a month ago and Lucy had turned three sometime before that.

She didn't even know if Paige had explained to the small girl about her mother's death. Losing Bianca was hard for Chris but she couldn't imagine how the insightful little girl would take it, she was already having a rough childhood, growing up under the reign of Wyatt.

She had the power of telepathy just like Bronte; she was also a phoenix and whitelighter. It didn't take long for Bronte to realise why she didn't receive her powers until she was older, because of her ability to communicate through telepathy Lucy never found the need to learn how to speak and at three years old she still hadn't said a single word.

Bronte looked in the mirror in her pocket, her identity had changed, yet again. Chris had cast a spell on her when she escaped from the demons, to change her identity every two days so Wyatt couldn't track her down. She barely remembered what she used to look like and Chris promised her as soon as they fixed the future he would rid her of the spell and she would return to her original look.

/\

Chris sat on the bed where his sister was laying just moments before, he had lied to his family to save her future. He thought about the first time he tried to save the future, before Bianca had brought him back. She had died in doing so and Chris didn't go back to the past again, instead he went into hiding with Bronte while the two left their Children with their aunt Paige. The Charmed ones had learnt of his secret earlier than he intended, he was supposed to wait until after he was conceived but when Bianca weakened him Phoebe was able to feel what he was feeling and knew he was Piper's son.

Bronte and Chris spent over a year in hiding trying to devise a plan to go back to the past and the managed to do it. They just weren't counting on Chris having to take a dying Bronte to the past with him. He also hadn't planned on having to go back to the future to save her and his nephew as well.

He wondered if Lucy was even alive, he thought of the possibilities. Wyatt might have killed her, it was quite possible. He cursed at himself for not retrieving her when he went back to the past.

/\

"Come on, silly girl, do you want to save your father or not?" Wyatt demanded, he looked a lot older now, wrinkles were forming on his face and his once blonde hair had started to grey, "You know this is the only way to save him, you know he dies before he can make it back."

"If I go back to save him you'll just kill him anyway", The girl replied, "You just want me to stop him from saving the future."

"Oh please, your incessant yelling is really tiring, you've been doing it for fifteen years now, aren't you growing bored of it?" Wyatt asked as he took a seat, "You see, if you go back for him I might just give you your powers back, and I might even let you live, otherwise I don't see the point in keeping you around here any longer."

Wyatt called a darklighter who drew his arrow ready to fire on his masters demand and he also opened up the portal to the past, giving her the choice.

/\

Piper was looking through the book of shadows when a fifteen year old girl came through a portal and landed roughly on the floor.

"Ow", she muttered as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Please don't tell me you're from the future as well, we've had enough of that time travel lately", Piper remarked as Paige orbed in with Phoebe.

"Greetings from Hong Kong", Phoebe remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I hope you found something Piper on the next demon to…"Paige trailed off when she saw the girl, "Who's this?"

"I'm not sure yet", Piper said sarcastically.

"I need to see Chris", The girl remarked as a swirl of blue orbs appeared in the form of Chris, "Good, you're here, I need to talk to you."

"Uh, who are you?" Chris asked as she dragged him away.

"Someone you'll never get to meet if I don't tell you what I'm about to", She said as she orbed with him to a secluded spot.

"What are we doing here?" Chris asked, "You better explain yourself."

"Don't you think I want to?" The girl retaliated, "You were wrong about the future, Wyatt gets turned after you're born, when you're about six months old, but you die trying to save him, I don't know what it is that turns him all I know is that it wasn't something evil."

"How do you know all this? What is your name?" Chris asked.

"I know all this because I spent thirteen years being captive to Wyatt and you can call me Cindy", She replied, "I've come to take all three of you back before you die."

"I'm not going, Bianca tried to do the same thing and she died in the process", He remarked, the alley that they had orbed into was becoming dark as the sun slowly began to set.

"I know about Lucy", Cindy said through anger, "And you think she's still with Paige don't you? She's not, Paige is dead, all three of them now, she died when he took James, he took Lucy as well, and if you don't come back he will kill her."

"That Son of a", Chris started before Cindy cut him off.

"Don't waste your breath, I just need the three of you to come back with me now", Cindy stated.

"What are you anyway, witch, whitelighter?" Chris asked, "How come you won't tell me anything about yourself?"

"Because I can't, but if you really must know, Wyatt bound my powers when I was younger", She stated.

"I can't go with you, I have to save the future, save my family, my daughter", Chris replied.

"Don't you get it!" Cindy yelled at him, "You died trying to save the future okay? It doesn't work out, it wasn't meant to be! You can't do it! If you try then you'll only leave your daughter at the hands of Wyatt, there will be no family, there is no happily ever after to this story, it'll only end up worse if you stay here, nobody except Wyatt knows what turned him and even he won't tell anyone so give up."

"Why are you so determined to get me back, if it's pointless whether or not I stay?" Chris asked.

"To save your daughter", She replied, "Don't you care about going back for her? Even if you can't change the future don't you want to at least be there for her? I know what it's like to grow up without a father, I don't want her to go through the same thing."

/\

**Ooh, it's getting complicated now!**

**So you all figured out who Lucy is now! Please give me reviews my peoples! I loves dem!**

**Anyways, I hope you all like it so far, gonna get another update soon!**

**~Toffeelola **


End file.
